Nuit d'Ivresse
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Être impulsif à parfois du bon, qui oserait dire le contraire? Pas Danemark en tout cas


Bonjour, bonjour les gens! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau os, oui je sais encore! C'est un cadeau pour Zerø, une amie que j'adore! Zerø je t'aime ma Sverige d'amour!

Titre : Nuit d'Ivresse

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Blablabla… Tous les personnages à Himaruya… Blablabla… Pas à moi!

Couple : SuDen (Oui, oui dans cet ordre)

Rating : M

Maintenant, enjoy les petits amis, on se retrouve en bas!

*(8)*(8)*

Ses yeux bleus, recouvert d'une paire de lunettes, parcoururent l'horizon un instant, son regard parfois voilé par la fumée grisâtre qui remontait d'une cigarette. Il regardait, sans vraiment le voir, l'aurore qui commençait à poindre. Il faisait bon en ce début d'automne à Copenhague, lui permettant de n'être qu'en jean, laissant voir son torse musculeux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en tirant une bouffé sur sa latte, faisant passer l'air toxique dans ses poumons pour le refaire sortir par le nez et la bouche. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon, ne sursautant même pas quand une voix rauque se fit entendre, légèrement coléreuse :

-Skøge! Berwald, tu sais que je veux pas de ça chez moi!

Le blond contre la rambarde se retourna à peine vers le nouveau venu, son regard glacial, qui en temps normal aurait fait tressaillir n'importe quel opposant, le fixant de bas en haut. Tout aussi blond que lui, mais au visage souriant et fier, son partenaire se tenait dans le cadrage de la porte coulissante les bras croisés, le corps couvert d'un bas de pyjama.

Berwald soupira en se redressant de toute sa grandeur, prenant une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter en bas de l'immeuble à logement. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme.

-D'solé M'thi's… J'n 'vais b'soin…

Berwald s'avança vers la porte, faisant en sorte que les deux visages masculins se fassent face. Le plus grand baissa légèrement ses yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Aucun des deux ne parlait.

Tout semblait transparaitre dans leurs regards de ciel. La peur, le doute, deux sentiments qu'aucun des vikings qu'ils étaient, aimait ressentir. Mathias se recula, laissant passer Berwald qui semblait vouloir entrer dans le condo. Celui-ci passa près de l'autre homme, son visage sans expression fixé sur ses effets personnels répandus dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils avaient fait hier…

-Ber'… Tu sais, cette nuit…

-C'tait 'ne err'ur!, coupa le grand blond qui était en train de ramasser sa chemise bleue pour l'enfiler, fronçant mentalement le nez au vue de l'odeur d'alcool qui s'en dégageait.

Le danois se figea et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en détournant le regard. Lui qui avait espéré que cela ferait avancer leur relation, il se trouvait parfaitement désillusionné. Il soupira discrètement et regarda son partenaire s'habiller et se pencher difficilement pour chercher ses chaussettes et ses souliers.

Il aurait peut-être dut y aller plus doucement. Au moins l'autre blond ne s'était pas sauvé sans rien dire. Mathias n'avait pas eu la malchance de penser que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve cruel. Pendant un moment, il se prit à espérer que ce soit un rêve et que le suédois se retourne vers lui avec l'étincelle dans ses yeux céruléens qui caractérisait son sourire.

-D'accord… Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un?, demanda-t-il en faisant comme d'habitude : il camouflait ses sentiments derrière un énorme sourire joyeux et fier. Mathias n'était pas faible… Il ne l'était jamais.

-N'n, j' v'is all'r ch'z T'no., répondit Berwald sans se retourner.

Le regard bleu du suédois était humide. Il avait presque espéré que le danois insiste, cela l'aurait peut-être incité à s'ouvrir, à tout avouer. Mais non, rien… Juste un « D'accord ». C'était donc tout ce que ça représentait pour Mathias ce qui s'était passé la veille?

Berwald retint un soupir ayant finalement trouvé sa chaussure gauche qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Il sentait le regard de l'autre homme sur son dos, fixé sur lui. Il devait partir et le plus tôt serait le mieux, sinon il craquerait...

-D'solé p'ur le dér'ngem'nt…

Alors que le suédois s'éloignait tout en s'approchant de la porte de sortie, Mathias réfléchissait à tous allure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir… Il… Mais pourquoi réfléchissait-il?! Il perdait un temps précieux!

Agissant, comme toujours, par instinct, le danois bougea les jambes et attrapa le poignet de Berwald, celui-ci se retournant impulsivement vers le plus petit. Le blond aux cheveux indomptables ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux bleus dans ceux presque identiques de l'autre homme :

-Ne t'en vas pas Ber'!

Il poussa l'audace et embrassa son vis-à-vis qui resta figé un instant avant qu'une lueur de bonheur reflète dans ses yeux et qu'il ne réponde au baiser, son regard profond se fermant doucement. Le blond le plus grand posa ses mains sur la taille du plus petit, prenant le pas sur les évènements, collant le torse encore nu contre lui.

Les yeux clos, les mains caressaient les moindres parcelles de peau qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Le danois se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Il avait profité hier du corps contre lui, il pouvait bien laisser le suédois faire la même chose maintenant, de toute façon il n'y avait pas de dominant dans leur duo. Ils étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre et cela se ressentait par le lien de confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Les grandes mains du géant se posèrent rapidement sous le vêtement lâche du plus petit, venant pétrir les fesses fermes. Ce dernier, en sentant le plus grand prendre de l'assurance, ne resta pas en reste. Il commença à défaire la chemise tout juste enfilée, passant ses mains chaudes sur le torse musclé et fin à sa disposition lorsque le vêtement ne fut plus un obstacle, le faisant glisser sur les épaules robustes.

Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de dire son : « Je m'en vais chez Tino. » si énervant! Berwald était à lui et à personne d'autre! Le corps contre le sien frissonna au contact frais de ses mains fortes.

Ils en avaient tellement rêvé autant l'un que l'autre sans le montrer. Berwald et Mathias avaient arrêté d'espérer jusqu'à leur réveil le matin même, pour ensuite prendre peur. Heureusement que le plus petit réfléchissait rarement, cela leur avait permis de ne plus se voiler la face. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient toujours les unes sur les autres alors que leurs mains redécouvraient le corps chaud de leur vis-à-vis, défaisant vêtements encombrant pour Mathias et caressant entrejambe pour Berwald qui désirait ardemment le second blond.

Le plus petit des deux nordiques se retrouva rapidement nu et le suédois le prit contre lui, les jambes de Mathias passant autour des hanches fines. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser alors que les pas du plus vieux physiquement les menaient dans la chambre à coucher où un énorme lit, pour faire concurrence à l'égo surdimensionné de son propriétaire, aux draps défaient des couleurs du pays, trônait.

Le plus grand déposa le danois sur les-dit draps, sa bouche caressant la peau pâle du cou avec délice. Les couleurs du lit auraient pu rendre Berwald aveugle s'il n'avait pas été si occupé par le corps nu et bouillant sous le sien.

Le danois soupira de plaisir en sentant la bouche du porteur de lunettes se poser sur sa clavicule pour venir la sucer et la mordiller sensuellement, les paluches de ce-dernier caressant la peau chaude et frissonnante sous lui. La peau des mains de Berwald était rugueuse du travail, c'était des mains viriles et fortes qui caressaient le corps de Mathias comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Le pantalon noir toujours à sa place se faisait de plus en plus inconvenant plus le temps passait et énervait la patience peu présente du soumis qui ne désirait qu'une chose : sentir finalement la peau nue du deuxième nordique contre lui! La main tremblante de plaisir, Mathias commença à triturer la ceinture du dominant, sentant, contre la peau de son cou, le sourire discret de ce-dernier.

-Rastlös?

-Ja!, haleta le plus petit avec un petit sourire en réponse à celui de son amant.

À ce simple mot, Berwald se redressa et défit sa ceinture de lui-même, ouvrant son pantalon, laissant entrevoir un boxer de couleur noir près du corps. Les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Berwald au-dessus de Mathias. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

Celui du plus grand étincelait d'une lueur que le danois ne lui avait jamais connu, ou plutôt, si il la connaissait cette lueur, il n'avait jamais compris qu'elle était pour lui! De simples gestes de pieds et le suédois était débarrassé de ses souliers. Il se leva un instant du lit moelleux et retira ses derniers vêtements superflus, ne gardant que le dernier rempart qui camouflait son sexe gonflé au regard fiévreux du danois.

Celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'avança avec un sourire vers le corps qui le dominait. Il se redressa face au bassin du suédois et posa ses mains chaudes sur le tissu qui semblait le narguer. Mathias mit ses lèvres contre le sexe turgescent couvert, faisant trembler Berwald d'avance.

Le plus petit descendit finalement le sous-vêtement dérangeant, faisant apparaitre l'objet de ses désirs. Les deux hommes maintenant nus comme au jour de leur naissance se regardèrent un instant avant que le blond à la chevelure indomptable ne souffle sur le pénis devant son regard océan, remplis de malice. Berwald retint un grognement de frustration en sentant l'haleine moite contre la peau sensible.

Avec un sourire, Mathias prit le sexe entre ses lèvres, l'enveloppant dans la chaleur de sa bouche avant de commencer un va-et-vient lent et consciencieux. La langue enthousiaste se fit un plaisir de caresser la peau contre elle, passant sur le gland et sur les veines apparentes. Le danois sourit en sentant une main tendre se poser sur ses cheveux, celle-ci venant accompagner les mouvements de tête du soumis.

Les regards bleus se fermèrent sous le plaisir que l'un ressentait et que l'autre donnait. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Leurs corps se touchaient, mais leurs cœurs se rejoignaient, s'effleuraient dans chacun de leurs mouvements l'un envers l'autre. Le souffle saccadé et les bruits de succion se répandaient dans la chambre en une mélodie sensuelle et harmonieuse.

Le désir et le plaisir se ressentaient dans chacune des pores de leurs peaux. Berwald avait les joues rouges d'envie et se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas plaquer le danois sur les couvertures pour le faire sien d'un franc coup de hanche. Il lui devait cela, le danois la veille avait été doux et consciencieux dans ses actions envers lui.

Mathias se recula avec un sourire, fixant son regard sur celui de ciel de Berwald. Il s'assit sur ses talons, laissant un peu de place au plus grand qui se mit devant lui dans la même position. Ils restèrent là à se fixer un instant avant que le plus petit n'attaque les lèvres du suédois avec fièvre, l'entraînant dans le lit.

Il le voulait… Oh oui, il le voulait! Sur lui, _en_ lui. Il voulait le sentir s'enfoncer dans ses chairs et ne plus s'arrêter pour lui montrer les étoiles du 7e ciel, et si jamais ils devaient se retrouver dans les tréfonds des enfers, il le suivrait tout autant! Les deux corps se cherchaient, les jambes étaient entremêlées alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, les mains de Mathias enfouis dans les cheveux de Berwald pour retenir sa tête contre la sienne.

Le suédois prit le membre humide au creux de sa paume, entamant un lent va et vient, n'arrêtant pas d'embrasser son amant avec bonheur. Il sentit l'une des mains du danois se poser sur ses lunettes et se recula légèrement pour lui permettre de lui retirer. Pourquoi les garderait-il? Il faisait confiance à son amant et puis il n'était pas encore complètement aveugle de près. Berwald fixa son regard bleu ciel dans celui plus foncé de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci étant un peu dans les vapes de par ses attouchements plaisant.

-Je… Je veux plus Ber'…

Le ton n'était pas suppliant, la voix était rauque et restait virile alors que le nordique frottait son bassin à celui du dominant. Ce-dernier se redressa lentement et fit écarter les jambes de Mathias, celui-ci s'impatientant encore plus.

-Nu, Berwald! Je ne suis pas en sucre…, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, ratant ainsi le petit sourire amusé qui passa sur le visage de son amant.

Le danois pouvait être tellement têtu et impulsif que le suédois l'écouta à peine. Lui non plus n'était pas en sucre et pourtant il l'avait sentis passé la veille au soir malgré le moment que Mathias avait pris pour le préparer à le recevoir. Le dominant se pencha donc et fit passer sa langue sur les bourses, faisant gémir faiblement Mathias.

Pourtant, le plus grand ne s'y attarda pas et fit glisser rapidement le muscle chaud et humide entre les deux fesses, venant lécher l'intimité palpitant et contracté. Le corps couché sur les couvertures se raidis de surprise. S'il s'était attendu à cela. La langue humidifiait son entrée et le danois sentit parfaitement la première phalange du suédois à l'intérieur de lui, permettant au muscle de venir plus profondément le lubrifier.

Berwald prenant tout son temps pour préparer son amant, jumelant caresse buccale et doigté, enfonçant chacune de ses phalanges avec précaution jusqu'à ce que ce cher danois en demande plus, toujours plus. Plus fort, plus vite…

« Ja, rigtig der Berwald… », avait-il gémit quand le dominant avant appuyé sur un point précis. Tellement prit par le plaisir il avait oublié comment parler français et s'était raccroché à sa langue à lui.

-Sverige! Nu, glæde!, finit-il par grogner, son corps beaucoup trop fiévreux pour sa santé.

Pas besoin de traduction entre eux, Berwald savait parfaitement ce que le danois lui avait demandé et il devait avouer que ne pas accéder à sa demande serait trop demander à lui-même. Son amant était tellement désirable ainsi : le dos un peu arqué, les joues rouges, les jambes écartées en grand et surtout son regard… Son regard perdu dans le vide, un vide qui pourtant semblait le faire rêver.

-T'es c'rtain?, demanda le dominant juste pour la forme, se positionnant à l'entrée de l'autre blond.

Mathias plongea son regard azur dans celui plus verdâtre de son amant, se redressant et passant ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Il posa sa bouche rougit contre celle du suédois, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

-J'ai jamais été aussi certain Ber'…, murmura-t-il avec un beau sourire, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant.

Dans leurs regards passaient une tonne de non-dit, qui le resterait peut-être, des regrets de ne pas s'être trouvé avant cela, mais il n'était plus temps pour les regrets… Il leur fallait mordre la vie à pleines dents maintenant, ensemble.

-Prends-moi Engel…

Berwald ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois. Lentement, il pénétra les chairs inviolées, faisant grimacer son amant légèrement. Le plus grand voulu s'arrêter en voyant le second blond se raidir, mais celui-ci, par la force de ses jambes le força à continuer. Mathias le voulait complètement, pas à moitié. Il n'était pas fait de verre que diable!

Que Berwald n'hésite pas comme il n'avait jamais hésité à chacun de leurs combats. Le soumis bougea des hanches, enfonçant encore plus le membre gorgé de sang en lui le faisant glapir de plaisir. Il le voulait vraiment… Il se détendit, comprenant bien qu'il n'y avait que cela qui ferait en sorte que le représentant de la Suède le contente. Celui-ci, en sentant le corps fort dans ses bras se relâcher lentement, commença de long va-et-vient qui firent frissonner le danois. Enfin!

Leurs corps bougeaient de concert, leurs souffles se saccadaient et le plus petit souriait au plus grand, celui-ci fixant son regard devenu expressif dans celui de son amour. Le danois pouvait tous lire dans ce regard bleu au-dessus de lui. Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avec un sourire un peu plus large, si c'était possible, suivant les mouvements de bassin de son amant, ses jambes entourant la taille musclée de l'autre homme.

Il l'avait, maintenant sans l'ambiguïté de l'alcool, donc il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. C'était fini les soirées chez Tino!

Le plaisir montait au gré des coups de bassin de la Suède, pourtant aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient que cela se termine. Le danois murmurait parfois dans sa langue, accompagnant la mélodie sensuelle déjà présente dans la chambre, de leurs respirations et de leurs soupirs.

Mathias plantait ses ongles dans la peau tendre du dos de Berwald, faisant grogner faiblement ce dernier. Les deux corps étaient couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, les regards bleus se fixaient avec des mots n'ayant pas besoin d'être prononcés.

Les coups de reins se succédaient de façon hachés, les corps se tendaient l'un vers l'autre. La fin était proche. Les deux nations le savaient autant l'une que l'autre. La main du Danemark se perdit dans les cheveux courts de son amant, alors qu'il se crispait, sa bouche venant se poser dans le cou de Berwald pour étouffer son gémissement rauque et viril.

Il se sentait si près de la fin, il ne manquerait de rien pour qu'il fonde de plaisir entre les bras musculeux de son partenaire. Il se sentait tirailler entre le désir de venir et celui de faire perdurer leurs jouissances. C'était tellement bon…

-Berwald…, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dans le cou de ce dernier.

Le géant réprima un sourire et plongea sa main entre leurs deux ventres et empoigna la virilité de son amant, appliquant un vas et vient rapide sur le sexe érigé. Le savoir si proche de se libérer excitait le suédois bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer. Lui-même sentait la sensation si familière de la jouissance dans le creux de son bas-ventre.

L'un des mouvements saccadé du dominant fit se cabrer le danois, le regard cyan brillant d'une lueur indescriptible tant le plaisir était grand. Les deux paires de yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Les hommes se le disaient silencieusement, leurs gémissements parlaient pour eux. Ils allaient atteindre le septième ciel ensemble, ils le sentaient au creux de leurs ventres, ils le voyaient dans leurs regards de plus en plus brumeux.

Les ongles de Mathias se crispèrent dans le dos de Berwald lorsque la jouissance vint le happer de plein fouet, entrainant le suédois dans son sillage quand il sentit son amant se resserrer autour de sa hampe de chair.

Le représentant humanisé de la Suède se retint de s'écrouler sur l'homme sous lui, ses orbes océaniques posés sur le visage rouge de son amant. Un sourire échappa au géant alors qu'il venait délicatement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres charnues du Danemark, celui-ci venant enserrer ses épaules de ses bras avec bonheur. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés…

Berwald s'éloigna doucement et posa son front fiévreux sur celui de son soumis, fixant leurs regards bleutés l'un à l'autre.

-Jag älskar dig kitten…

Le sourire de Mathias aurait pu illuminer la plus sombre des âmes tant il était rayonnant. Il était si attirant que le suédois ne put se retenir de revenir l'embrasser avec amour.

Une chose était certain, l'avenir s'annonçait beaucoup mieux maintenant… Ils étaient ensemble et c'était cela le plus important maintenant. Enlacés, ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste, Morphée les enveloppant dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante.

*(8)*(8)*

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit cadeau écrit avec amour!

Si l'envie vous prend, je suis preneuse de review, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas écris un lemon toute seule, faire deux persos dans ce genre de scène, c'est fou à quel point ça peut être difficile, mais je suis fière de moi!

Zerø, c'est ton SuDen comme promis, oui il aura été plus long que prévu à écrire, mais il est là, juste pour toi!

Je vous aime tous mes lecteurs adorés!

À la prochaine,

Aza


End file.
